sharinganlegendfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:4th Six Paths
Welcome Hi 4th Six Paths -- we are excited to have Sasuke Uchiha's Sharingan Legend Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=20 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Adventure Time with Finn and Jake Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Edd Ed, N Eddy Wiki im trying to get some peaple from edd ed,n eddy wiki to come here and help make edits though i,v seen some of there edits and they wright stuff like better look out ed when he gets beat up so i think there littal kids. why don't you install the semantic forms so that i can look like naruto related wiki.-- Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Talk Contributions 13:27, August 08, 2015 (UTC) Sup, it looks like a nice wiki, how could I help? -SSJGSS4 Raditz Jr. Image Sources Hi! Nice wiki you've got here. Maybe you remember me from the Rock Lee wiki, a long time ago? (I might start editing there again?) Anyways, I was wondering where you got your manga screenshots of the series? I've been looking for a site with the chapters or something on it (translated or not--doesn't matter) for awhile now. A year after it's release, I barely found chapter one uwu Thanks! : Looks like I forgot to log in ^^;; Yuri Bara''Message me'' 00:35, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I'm ZackTheRaikage! IS there any chance I could help you on this wiki? --ZackTheRaikage (talk) 01:32, December 20, 2015 (UTC)ZackTheRaikage Hi Hello, I'm ZackTheRaikage! Is there any chance I could be able to help you on here? Also, could you change it to a message wall like thing? Just sayin, it's better. Anyways, yeah. --ZackTheRaikage (talk) 01:36, December 20, 2015 (UTC)ZackTheRaikage French Wiki Hello, I've created a french wiki for this wiki. I've asked to link our wikis. Do you agree ? Youssef le Mage 17:26, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Japanese Scans Hello, Can you advise me a website to have the japonese version of the scans, please ? Your help will really be usefull for me ! PS: Sorry for my english ^^" Youssef le Mage 22:48, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Chapter 7 Hello, sorry for the inconvenience, but i wanted to ask you if you know where i can find the 7th chapter of Sasuke Uchiha's Sharingan Legend complete in english. Thank you in advance. PS: Sorry for my english... Youssef le Mage 17:19, August 10, 2017 (UTC) That's OK, I finally found the complete chapter. Thank you yet ^^ Youssef le Mage 19:38, August 17, 2017 (UTC)